Virginia of the RagTags
Virginia of the Ragtags Virginia is a RagTag, which is a hybrid of all 7 existing cannon species. She has the genetics of all 7, but only 4 show themselves prominently. Her features include a RainWing body type, including color-changing scales, and venom fangs. She has gills, and can see in the dark, a SeaWing feature. She has the wingspan of a SkyWing. She has mind reading and visions, so she has two teardrop scales on either side of her temple. Virginia is a plant-born, a sort of power that is very common among RagTags. Because she has a full born, it causes flowers to occasionally sprout from her scales when she feels strong emotions. She has an immunity to a type of born called venom-born. Venom-born is a born that enables the dragon to control venomous animals around them, and they have a lethal venom flowing through their scales at all times. The immunity is common. Virginia has three sisters, and they all belong to the RagTag monarchy. Her oldest sister, Forest Shroom, is the troops Bigwings. Marsh is the second oldest, and is the queen of the RagTag kingdom. Pine is third, and Virginia is youngest. Pine and Virginia have a very close bond, much like Marsh and Forest Shroom. Virginia is married to Cyclone, a venom born SandWing, and they have 2 dragonets, named Mango and Foreshadow. ATTENTION: I know that many people who visit this page and see my character and the characters associated with it think they are overpowered or "Mary Sues". This statement is untrue to an extent. Yes, the characters do have an aspect to them where they can qualify as "overpowered", but only to a certain degree. Yes, they are hybrids. Yes, they have animus and borns. But one of the aspects of a "Mary Sue" is that the personality of a character is not filled with quirks and realism. Before you make assumptions about my character and the characters associated with it, read the story that goes along with it. Get to know the character. My character, personally, has gone through a lot of trauma with her family and loved ones. More on the mental aspect, but trauma still. Just because the physical aspects of my character are overpowered in some ways, doesn't mean the character itself uses them as such. Again, get to know the character before you label them as something. I know that the resources available are not available to do so, but if you would like them I can provide them. As I read back to this profile, it doesn't seem to me that the character is overpowered at all, minus the powers. If you knew about the powers at all, you would know that they can do damage when used properly, but in this case they are mostly used as a recreational tool. As for the physical aspects, the character's appearance is not overpowered at all. She has gills, RainWing body shape, and scales, NightWing powers (which are not over powered in the slightest), and the wingspan of a SkyWing. None of these features separately or together are overpowered at all. I am trying to be professional about this, and handle it as such. But I have put a lot of time and tears into this character, and I do not appreciate when my character is labeled as something that I can fairly say is not fitting the definition of the label. If you have anything else to say about my message, feel free to tell me so. I will leave my character under the tag, but only for the sake of me not getting in trouble because I have a biased opinion. Category:Hybrids Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Dragonets Category:IceWings Category:MudWings Category:NightWings Category:RainWings Category:SandWings Category:SeaWings Category:SkyWings Category:Animus Category:Mary Sues